One Moment takes it All
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Chichi and Bulma became Geisha to pay back their Oka-san at the house for taking them in. Ever since that day, they felt fated to be with someone. ChichixGoku, VegetaxBulma. Au


One Moment takes it All

**Well, how should I start this little intro/author's note. I went to the local bookstore and bought a copy of Memoirs of a Geisha when an idea came into my mind so I had to look on here to see if anyone did a DBZxMoaG crossover. They didn't so I'm the first one to do so. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Buu: Neko doesn't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does.**

* * *

><p>It seemed like their lives went by fast. First they were orphans that lived on what they could find. That was until they ran into kids their same age, giving them food. They were grateful of the act that the two higher class children did. Now their fortune turned for the better thanks to an okiya okaa-san took them in, seeing potential. Something about them drew her to want them.<p>

Bulma, the aqua haired and eyed woman that seemed to have the spit fire like her cousin. She seemed calmer then her relation but she always had that short temper.

Chichi had that familiar ebony hair and eyes. Like her cousin, she would speak her mind if she thought it was necessary.

As they grew, they became maiko, or apprentice geishas. They still had those boys on their mind, wondering if they would meet them again.

"Bulma-chan." Chichi announced one night as she stared out of the open window. It was after their minarai or learning by watching with their older sisters or onee-san.

Looking over at the sunlight-covered woman, she sat up in her bed.

"What is it?" She asked, blinking then turning her attention to the cover that was on her. Sighing, she turned her gaze back onto her relation.

"Do-do you think we'll ever see those guys again?" She asked the question that they asked every new year. It seemed with each new year, that chance would dissolve lesser and lesser.

"I'm not sure." Bulma answered truthfully. She was still being a young girl that dreamed about things that might never come but if she kept her heart faithful. Then maybe, just maybe they would run into those boys again.

"Bulma-chan, Chichi-chan, please come down here." Okaa-san called from down the steps.

Crawling out of bed and away from the window, they let their small, soundless steps carry them down the steps to the living quarters of their superior.

"Hai. okaa-san?" They asked with a bow.

"Your onee-san have told me you have been doing a beautiful job as maiko lately. This isn't usually done when you're an apprentice but they think you deserve the chance. Tonight, we have a party scheduled for you to entertain. Their sons are going to be there, meaning they might be potential clients if they seem interested." Okaa-san said, a smile on her aging face.

"We want you to entertain them tonight like okaa-san said. Be brave and don't stumble." Rin, Chichi's onee-san said as she sat next to her friend and fellow geisha Yuri, Bulma's onee-san.

Nodding, they bowed to let themselves leave for some more rest. If that came to them because of the exciting news would let them sleep away the day. Walking up the steps, smiles that seemed to go to their ears was making them look goofy.

"Maybe." Chichi said the unspoken word between them.

Nodding, Bulma climbed into bed with that uncomfortable pillow under her head. Why they had to use it was beyond her? Maybe if they would brush their hair out and then do it, then she could get a decent night sleep. Bringing the green blanket to her shoulders, she closed her eyes to rest.

Sitting on top of her navy blue blanket, Chichi stared at the open window, listening to the birds. It seemed so long ago to her that they were wandering the streets looking for food and shelter. Sighing softly, she got off the blanket and crawled under it. Taking one last glance to the sunlight, she turned her attention away from the day and tried to sleep.

"Chichi-san, Bulma-san, time to get up." The young, geisha in training, Ayumi announced as she gently shook their bodies.

Ignoring that familiar kink in her neck, Bulma sat up in the bed, looking around. The day was disappearing into night, the daytime for them. Seeing her cousin rise out of bed, she tried to stifle a yawn. Which kimono they would wear would be up to okaa-san and their onee-san.

Crawling out of the warm cover, she stretched. Her aqua hair was still in the bun which was a good thing for her mother figure. Walking out to use the bathroom, she looked at the leaves that were on the maple tree. They were turning color, telling her that the seasons were changing again. It would be the anniversary of their coming here.

After taking care of that business, she walked back up to take care of putting on her inner kimono before the colorful cloth.

Walking back into the room, Chichi was already working on her makeup with Ayumi watching her. Smirking, she went next to her, tapping the younger generation on the shoulder.

Helping her with the wardrobe, she put on a kimono that showed cranes flying in a ruby red. The cranes were different colors but the ones that stuck out the most were the blue, orange and green shaded birds. Sitting down next to her friend and family, she started to work on the white makeup, exposing only two stripes of bare skin on her neck.

Looking at their collars that were crimson to show they were apprentices, she wished for the fact that they might have to do mizuage soon. Painting her lip's crimson, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Using the necessary makeup, she painted her eyes, bringing out the blue in them.

Looking over at Chichi, her kimono was covered in maple leaves that stood out from the dark blue that was the background. Walking out of the room with small steps, Ayumi helped them with their obi. Nodding their thanks, they walked down the steps to be greeted by their onee-san and okaa-san.

"You look beautiful." Their mother figure said with a smile.

Rin and Yuri nodded in agreement before turning to get their sandals on.

Chichi and Bulma followed suit after them. With a bow, all four geishas walked out to begin a night that would – maybe – change their lives.

Walking into the room with the small steps and slight shuffle from their socks, they sat down.

Looking around the room, the two family members took it in before seeing what they didn't expect. Bowing quickly, they stared at the two children that helped them out so long ago.

They grew to be men that wasn't really expected from them. They sat next to their fathers, almost duplicates of the older men.

Their onee-san stayed back and watched as they started with serving sake to the guests. Smiling at them, they hoped that they would recognize them but with the makeup that would be impossible.

"How are you today?" Chichi asked the unruly haired two with a smile.

"Fine, thank you." The older version replied, taking his glass and taking a drink from it.

"Wonderful. Oka-san made some really delicious food today." The younger version answered with a goofy smile on his face.

"Whose entertaining us tonight father?" The other younger man asked.

"Chichi and Bulma." His father answered before taking a sip of his sake.

They nodded, looking at them. They were trying to peel away the makeup, wondering what they looked like with their naked skin.

"Who are we entertaining tonight if you may?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot, Vegeta, Vegeta senior, and I." The older version answered.

"He's Bardock." Vegeta senior explained.

"My name isn't Kakarot, its Goku Oto-san." Goku said, looking over at his father.

Sighing, they stood up to perform 'The Morning Sun on the Waves' to entertain them.

After what seemed like hours to the two maiko, they walked out of the building for their home. Their onee-san left them during the party for their own clients but it didn't feel the same.

"Chichi-chan." A voice called.

Turning around, they both looked to see the two, Vegeta and Goku, walking up behind them. It was almost deja vu to the two young women.

"Hai?" Bulma asked, her gaze focused on the shorter but serious looking man, Vegeta.

"I know that your only maiko and all but -"

"We want to . . . become your danna and mizuage patrons if it's possible." Vegeta butted in and finished for the younger man. Looking back at them, he saw them turn around and discuss it. Rolling his eyes, he tried to keep his patience in check but it was wearing thin like his alertness.

"Fine but can you bid high enough." Bulma said, a smirk playing on her white and red lips.

"We'll see." Goku replied as if he was ready to take on the challenge. He was that confident that they would get that intimate chance.

"Oh, I hope you're grateful about years ago." Vegeta said with a slight hiss to his tone.

"We are." Chichi replied as she and her family bowed. Standing straight again, they turned around to head back.

Walking a bit closer to them, they pressed their lips against the two maiko's lips. Breaking that moment, they looked into their eyes, expecting that reaction of surprise to fill them.

"And if it is possible for you to retire after a few years, please marry us. Take it into consideration for right now. When the time comes, we will come for the answer." Goku said before walking away with his friend.

Nodding, they walked back silently to the okiya, their minds focusing on that night. It would remain with them forever with them wanting it to happen again.

Their fates were sealed with the two men that helped them years ago when they weren't even something.

* * *

><p><strong>I took the dance out of the book so credit to that. I hope you liked it, please review. Flamers, they go bye bye when I see them. <strong>


End file.
